


She is the Starlight

by C1ashi1dr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The Doctor takes Yaz stargazing on a distant planet.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	She is the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy piece I got inspiration for last night. Un-beta'd and generally just a small piece to tide myself over while I'm working on the next chapter of Honey You're the One Who Suffers.

"You said you wanted to see the stars from another planet, well here you go," the Doctor says, opening the doors of the TARDIS with a flourish. Yaz is perched against the console, her back to the column, and she's watching the Doctor closely. Things have been a bit off since Gallifrey, since she'd miraculously found her way back to them on earth. Graham and Ryan took it as their cue to leave, bidding farewell and getting promises of visits before leaving the TARDIS. The changes after that were swift but not unwelcome, usually just the Doctor and Yaz going off on one adventure or another, seeing the universe. They still encounter a lot of danger, but sometimes it's laid back.

Like now.

"Never get a chance to look at them," Yaz says, pushing away from the console to stroll out of the blue doors. The sky above her head is littered with stars, so unlike back home. It's practically alive with them, the view is more than she could have ever hoped for.

The Doctor slots her hand into Yaz's, holds it loosely. She's babbling about something, probably whatever star she's got her gaze fixed on but Yaz is content to just sit in the moment. She's breathing, she's here with the Doctor on an alien planet, and sometimes that's enough. 

"Yaz," the Doctor whines, tugging gently at her fingers. "You weren't listening to anything I said, were you?" She's pouting, one fingers still extended to point at a feature of the night sky. There's a bit of guilt tugging at Yaz, so she shrugs.

"Sorry, s'just so beautiful," she says, and it is. She's never seen the night sky like this, doesn't think she'll ever see it the same again. "Never get to see them at home, all the lights and stuff. And when we're travelling it's always running about and doing things." She pauses for a moment, considers her next words. "It's nice to just sit still for a while."

"Good for you I brought a blanket!" The Doctor says, rummaging about in her pockets for a moment. She struggles for a good while, tugging at something Yaz can't see until she finally tugs out a giant quilt, looking quite proud of herself. "I'll set it up, give me a mo!"

And then she's moving into the fields of the planet, the grass almost at her waist. It's a moment Yaz wants to capture forever, live in until she grows old. There're not a lot of perfect moments in the universe, Yaz has learned but whatever one exists usually has the Doctor at the center of them. 

With the stars staring down at her, silent observers to this silent moment of calm, Yaz moves forward to where the Doctor has laid out their blanket and is already reclined on it, munching quietly on custard creams. Yaz settles down at her side, steals the biscuit headed for her mouth and through protests and giggles, gazes back up at the universe, glad that the woman she loves is next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr if you've got the time [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/) I usually post announcements about fics and other projects and I also accept prompts so if you want to send me one feel free. Thanks for reading.
> 
> please try your best to stay safe and sane,
> 
> ~~jo


End file.
